Life of the Deltaweld
The Beginning Ducks Deltaweld was the son of Noah and Michelle Deltaweld. He was a shape shifter. Ducks never showed signs of becoming a powerful Jedi and Noah was concerned.. when he became older he left the household and decided to make something of his life. His dad, Noah, did not agree... but Ducks left anyway. He left and flew through many galaxies and finally landed on one planet.. by the name of Mandalore. The Mandalorian When he landed he saw many people, or creatures, in a weird suits. He liked it. He soon figured out that this was Mandalore. Mandalorians were bounty hunters, and unlike Death Watch they were more forgiving. Ducks went into a local bar and found a Mandalorian by the name of Arcode Astrosurfer, they became best friends and never left each other behind in any issue. Ducks became a Mandalorian, one of which his father, Noah, hated. A few years later he bout himself a ship and went in search of his younger brother, Keneu. After a a few weeks he finally found him. This was what he had waited for, for years and years. Keneu Deltaweld Ducks knocked on the door and Ken opened and studied him carefully. He was not to pleased that a Mandalorian was standing on his door step. And he was especially confused at the fact that he was on THIS planet. Ducks proudly said who he was and that he was Ken's older brother. Ken did not believe that he would ever see his older brother.. or that he was a Mandalorian. Ken brought him inside and Ducks saw that his dad Noah was sitting inside. Ducks pulled off his helmet and sat down. Ken was saying how Noah had talked about how Ducks never wanted to become a Jedi. Ken looked slightly uncomfortable at the fact that there could be an fight between his brother and his beloved father. Noah was complaining on how Ducks had ruined his life and was a low life. Duck's father was ashamed that he has a son in the order of Mandalore. Ducks slammed his fist on the wooden table beside the couch and it broke in half. He stood up, told Ken he would buy him another one, and walked out with a glare at his father. Ducks was furious and headed back to Mandalore. Ducks Revenge When he returned Arcode ask how it went. Ducks was silent and went to Base. When Arcode came, Ducks was in the war room constructing a map and a list of plans. Arcode was confused and ask what was going on. Ducks said that if his father did not like him the way he was.. he would make him. Arcode did not want anything to do with this and left. Constructing this new plan was completely obscured to other Mandos. Ducks did not care, all he wanted was his father to be happy with him, but if that would not happen Ducks would make it happen. As Ducks kept thinking of ways to make his father like him he remember back to his secretive past. His Father was a well known Jedi of Kresh. So Ducks realized why he was so upset, but it was not reason to say the things he did. Ducks was going to fight his father, and he was confident he was going to win. One Mandalorian came in, by the name of Zane. Zane said he was worried that he was going to get the Jedi of Kresh and the Mandalorians into war. Ducks did not want to hear it. Zane said he was going to tell the officials about his plan. Ducks clocked him in the nose and said, "We require helmets." He went to his dorm to rest for the remainder of the day. It was dark, and Ducks had fallen asleep. He had a vision as he slept. What Ducks did not know was it was true, and the pain is coming slowly. The next morning Ducks gathered his things and left for the ship. His intense anger alerted his father, a powerful Jedi, and soon figured out he was going to have to end his son. He told Ken to go down the the Cantina and grab some vegetables and water for lunch. Noah called in guards from the temple. Hundreds of guards awaited the ship in the mountains. One wrong move of Ducks and he was buckshot. His father went into Ken's house and sat in his chair and waited for his son. Ducks landed his ship, and stepped out onto the dry dirt. One Whole Ducks stepped out on the dry dirt and walked toward Ken's house. In the mountains gun were loaded and were ready to make red rain. Ducks stopped from one hundred yards of the house when his father stepped out. Ducks replied that it was going to end here. Noah moved his robe over his saber so Ducks could not see, but Ducks knew it was there. Ducks took out his to pistols. He shined them with a white rag and put them back in his holsters. Noah was ready to fight his son, and still loved him dearly. The guards, however, were going to pull the trigger no matter how this battle went. They hated Mandalorians, and this was their chance to end one. Ducks pulled out his pistols and threw them to the ground, and Noah saw that he was not ready to loose his dad so Noah threw his saber to the ground. The guards aimed their weapons. Ken was walking back to the house when he saw that Ducks was there. He smiled and was glad that his family was a whole again. Ducks walked to Noah to get a hug that he had not had in 15 years. As he approached his father, and echo was heard from the mountains, "FIRE". Ducks smiled one last time at his father, then bullets from every corner went into Ducks and he collapsed to the ground. Ken dropped everything and sprinted toward him, as Noah did the same. Ken dropped to his knees and held him by the back of the head. Ducks had no pulse. Noah stood motionless, unable to breathe. The brown dirt was now red clay. Blood was everywhere, and Ducks was close to his end. Arcode landed his ship shortly after the rain of bullets. He ran over to Ducks looked at Ken and nodded. He picked Ducks up and walked to his ship. The pilot left the planet and Ducks was laying on the medical bunk. Arcode patched his friend up and put an oxygen cup over his mouth. All he could do was wait. After 30 minutes of complete silence Ducks coughed. Arcode smiled and finally relaxed. When Ducks awoke he was in his dorm. Arcode was in the corner sitting on a chair waiting for him to awake. Ducks tried to lift him self up but Arcode shook his head and said to only rest. Arcode left the room, and Ducks sat up reached for his rifle as a crutch. He limped down the hallway to his ship. He reached his ship and started to walk up the platform and his friend Arcon stopped him. Ducks knew that he was to slow to get away to his dad. Arcode was standing in the doorway of the base, and shook his head. Ducks looked back at Arcon and he was laughing. He knew his friends and the knew him way to well. Ducks got in his ship and Arcon flew him to his fathers. Ducks waved goodbye to Arcon and limped to the doorway. He opened it and stepped inside and he replied softly, " Hey guys, you miss me?" Category:Male Characters